


Quarantined

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: What if a lovely lady was quarantined with Petyr Baelish?Slow burn.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Petyr Baelish/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

I was double checking our bandwidth and ensuring we had a good enough connection for our employees. This was completely unprecedented. We had thousands more employees working from home than we were used to at one time. A pandemic had been spreading rapidly through the seven kingdoms. King’s Landing had effectively shut down. 

I was the IT Lead at Baelish Enterprises. I couldn’t do this at home. No one thought about who would keep it possible for our company to keep running. Other companies were shutting down, we would not be one of them. People were bored at home. Of course they were going to be using our services- porn, sex chats, erotica stories. If it was related to sex, we put it out. I needed to ensure we could continue putting out new content and to make sure our users could access existing content. I would be quarantining in our high rise downtown in King’s Landing. I had an air mattress set up in my office and had stocked up on food and essentials. 

We had anticipated this lock down as we had seen the virus work its way through the other kingdoms. We had amped up our capabilities last week. It had been a rush and a massive undertaking, but now four days into quarantine we were still running with thousands of employees working from home. 

The news was humming in the background. I could barely watch it. It was so depressing. Thousands were contracting the virus. Three of our employees had contracted it in Dorne, but were recovering. I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. 

Enough work for now, luckily for me the Baelish Enterprise building was magnificent. It had so many amenities- a rooftop courtyard, a full gym. I decided to let off some steam by working out. I hopped on the stairmaster and turned some music on. I was singing at the top of my lungs as I grinded through my workout. 

I saw a glimpse of a person in the mirror and shrieked. I thought I was the only one in the building. I tripped and fell off of the stairmaster and landed on my butt on the floor. I looked up and there in the flesh was the CEO of Baelish Enterprises, Petyr Baelish. 

I could just die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crush in quarantine. Slow burn. Fluff.

He was standing in the doorway, “Are you alright dear?” I got up, “Yes I’m perfectly fine. I’m sorry. I thought I was the only one here.” He made his way over to the treadmill across the gym, “Well don’t mind me.”

I nodded absentmindedly. I needed to leave, like now. I gingerly stood up wiped down my machine with an antibacterial wipe. I grabbed my water bottle and phones. I made my way to the door and I heard Lord Baelish call, “Aza?” I turned around. He called out, “Give me your number, we’re quarantined together. We might as well keep each other company.” I responded, “Oh ok.” I told him my number and then turned and left as fast as I could. Gods, I was so embarrassed. I just wished the world would swallow me up. 

I went and grabbed my pajamas and headed to the locker room to shower. I turned the water on scalding hot. I could not believe myself. I had made a complete ass of myself in front of Petyr Baelish. 

I stepped out and toweled off. I threw on a tshirt and some shorts. I braided my hair so it wouldn’t tangle at night. I heard my phone buzz and checked the text – “It’s Petyr, come have dinner with me.” He sent a picture of the rooftop.

I heated up some instant mac and cheese and grabbed a pop tart for dessert, it looked like a 5 year old had done my quarantine shopping. I climbed up the stairs and popped out on the roof top. We had small tables spread out throughout the roof. I sat two tables over from Lord Baelish. I didn’t want either of us to infect each other. 

It looked like he was eating chicken and brown rice, much healthier than my dinner. He glanced up at me, “How are the sites doing?” I responded, “Good m’lord, no user issues so far, knock on wood.” His eyes met mine, “Are our employees having issues?” I shook my head, “No sir, we haven’t received any calls. It really helped that we upped the capability of our servers last week.” 

He nodded, “Why are you the one here? I specifically asked Ramsay to stay. He’s the VP of IT.” I swallowed nervously, but decided to be frank, “My Lord, do you really want Ramsey responsible for your entire company? He doesn’t have um, the same technical capabilities as I do.” 

Lord Baelish smirked and his grey green eyes sparkled, “You’re a bright thing. I knew you were texting Ramsay the answers to my questions in the leadership meeting last week.” I swallowed guiltily, “You got the answers you wanted, did you not m’lord?” He conceded, “I did Ms. Sand, I did.” 

I looked out at the skyline. I could see the Red Keep in the distance, the sun was setting behind it. It was deceiving really, spring had started to come to the city. It was warm, humid and sunny outside, but we were all cooped up as if winter had just come. 

I smelled cigar and turned to see Lord Baelish smoking. Did my panties just get soaked through? He waved his cigar, “I hope you don’t mind, bad habit of mine. It relaxes me.” I shrugged, “Not at all, M’lord.” 

It had started to get dark out. I needed to do a couple last checks on our servers before we went to bed. I stood up, “Thanks for sharing dinner, Lord Baelsih. Have a good night.” He nodded, “Good night dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background for our characters.

I laid on my air mattress thinking about Lord Baelish. I was amazed that he had remembered my name. I had never been introduced to him. I was just Ramsay’s shadow, he insisted I went with him to any leadership meeting. Lord Baelish had an impeccable eye for detail. He constantly questioned every proposal his lead team threw at him. 

I had always thought Lord Baelish was handsome since I was a teenager. He had started his business when he was young and had worked his way into being one of the richest men in Westeros. I had seen him in tabloids since I was a young. He had shaken the upper class, the rich had come from rich families for generations. It had blown them all away that a self made man from a minor house was easily gaining money and power. 

It was especially scandalous how he had acquired his wealth. He had originally started opening high end strip clubs and then he had continued to build his empire in the sex industry. 

The scandal had continued when he had married Lysa Arryn. He had slithered his way into marrying into one of the great houses. I remembered seeing pictures of the wedding in magazines. Lysa was older, but she was beautiful. It was an opulent affair. Less than a year later Lysa had committed suicide at the Eyrie. Lord Baelish had started wearing exclusively black since then. He was always photographed being a good stepfather to Lysa’s son, Robin. 

My girlhood crush had grown when I started working at Baelish Enterprises. To see Petyr Baelish in the flesh was an experience, he oozed sex appeal. He seemed to get sexier as he got older, it just wasn’t right. I wiggled thinking about his salt and pepper hair, his rich voice, the way his forearm muscles flexed when he rolled his shirt sleeves up… I guess I had spent too much time studying him during meetings. 

I tossed and turned until I fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter. Please be patient with me, I'm not sure where this is going yet.

I woke up the next morning and started scrolling through my phone. After about a half hour, I got up and got ready for the gym. I had actually been working out regularly before this whole mess, I wasn’t going to lose momentum now. I grabbed my laptops and cellphones and hopped on the treadmill. I checked my homepage. All of our sites were running well, even though they were experiencing high levels of traffic. I wrapped up and wiped down my machine. 

I took the stairs back down and got on my daily call with my team. We were each responsible for different tasks. Ramsay was supposed to be on, but I never heard him call him. I got a text from him about a half hour later.

Ramsay

11:04am: Call into Lead Team for me?

He forwarded me the invite and I accepted. I usually sat in the corner of the room during Lead Team anyway, sending Ramsey information and scrambling to print off data that he didn’t realize he would need. I had sat in for him a few times, but I generally tried to keep as quiet as possible and not draw too much attention to myself. 

I looked at the invite and realized the meeting was supposed to start in about 20 minutes. I opened up the agenda and saw that of course, fucking Ramsey was supposed to report out first on the status of our IT resources. There goes any hope of having lunch soon. I started scrambling to get the data I needed so I wouldn’t look like a total shit show. 

18 minutes later I called into the meeting. Thank the Gods it wasn’t a video call. I didn’t need the leadership team seeing me without make up in a t-shirt with a messy bun. I heard Ros’ voice call everyone’s names out on the phone. When she called Ramsey’s I responded, “It’s Azalea, Ramsey asked for me to call in for him.” She continued on with roll call. I saw my work phone light up. 

Lord Baelish

11:32am: Does Ramsey have the virus? That is the only thing that should be keeping him from this call. 

Crap. I hated throwing people under the bus. Ramsey hadn’t even given me a good excuse for him. Ros read off the agenda and then asked me to start off. Guess Lord Baelish would have to wait. I reviewed each of our websites and showed that every single one of them was seeing more users and that our employees were not having any issues thus far working remotely. 

I had made it through my update. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Then I remembered I still had to fucking answer Lord Baelish. I chewed my lip and simply texted, “Not sure.” I would much rather deal with Baelish’s wrath than Ramsay’s. The call ended about 20 minutes later. 

I looked at my dashboard and could see that everything was running well. I went to go heat up some instant pasta. I was waiting in front of the microwave when I saw a text from Lord Baelish asking for me to have lunch with him on the roof. I hurried and tried to make at least my hair more presentable. Once my food was done I headed up the stairs. I figured he was probably going to ream my ass out for covering for Ramsey. 

I pushed the door open to the roof and I immediately heard Lord Baelish’s voice. It was his normal tone and volume, but it had a sharpness that I wasn’t used to hearing, “Ramsay, tell me why am I paying you when someone else is doing your job? You are the Vice President of IT. If you don’t start acting like it, your tenure at Baelish Enterprises will be over shortly.”

I sat two tables down from where I saw his plate of fish and vegetables. He had hung up and started walking over to his table. I heard my phone buzzing and Ramsay’s name lit up the screen. Crap. 

I answered, “Yes Ramsey?” He let out a breath, “Baelish just completely reamed my ass, but he said you did well. I told him I’m not feeling good which is true, just had a few too many drinks last night.” I looked up praying Lord Baelish could not hear him. I responded, “Alright, well I hope you feel better.” I hurriedly hung up. 

Lord Baelish was looking at me one eyebrow quirked, “So is Ramsay deathly ill?” I responded, “I pray for his quick recovery.” Lord Baelish’s grey green eyes lit up like when he was about to ask an impossible question in a meeting, “Aza, you know your eyes shift to the left when you’re unsure of something, don’t you?”

Gods damn it. I took a bit of food and conceded, “Fine, maybe I don’t pray much and maybe I don’t want his recovery to be that quick...” I heard him snigger and looked up. He was just in a black t-shirt and black shorts. He looked ages younger. I decided to quickly change the subject, “How’s your day going m’lord?” 

I glanced up briefly. It always felt like he was studying me, picking up the most minute details. He answered, “I mean so far so good. We’re doing much better than certain businesses, like the Greyjoys. Porn makes a much better investment than ships, I’ve found. Whores rarely sink.” I shook my head and kept eating. I questioned, “So our jobs are pretty secure then?” He nodded, “Oh definitely, sales of women’s sex toys has gone up about 385% in the last two weeks.”

I felt better. I had been seeing more and more companies halting business or doing mass layoffs. I pondered, “Lord Baelish, I know you send a letter our daily and you did a video when this first started, but it might help employees feel a bit more secure if you did perhaps a follow up video.” He stretched his arms and I could see the lean muscles. I admonished myself, by the Gods Azalea! Focus!

I drew my attention back to him as he was speaking, “I could do that easily. Would you mind reaching out to Whitney and getting the log ins for the social media pages. I think she’s the only one that has them.” I didn’t tell him I could probably hack into the pages faster than getting a response from her, but I responded, “Of course, I’ll reach out to her.” I cleaned up my area and then turned to leave. I called out over my shoulder, “Have a good rest of your day Lord Baelish!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving slowly, but isn't that how everyone feels cooped up right now?

I had e-mailed Whitney to get the social media log in info. She ended up calling me so we could discuss what she had in mind. She was such a bloody control freak. She tweeted and asked employees for questions. She would filter through them and I would record Lord Baelish answering them the following day. 

Whitney had booked for me into Lord Baelish’s schedule the next morning. I was supposed to be meeting him in his conference room. It had a massive wooden table. The floor to ceiling windows showed a beautiful view of King’s Landing. The smog had actually started to clear since people weren’t outside. 

I pulled out my phone and answered Whitney’s facetime call. She directed me to where Lord Baelish should sit etc, etc. By the Gods, I could hit a record button on my phone. I turned when I heard the door creak open and it was Lord Baelish. He was just wearing jeans and a white and black patterned button down, but he looked bloody fantastic. You could put the man in a garbage bag and he would be the sexiest man alive.

I propped my work phone against a shelf so Whitney could see what was going on. I pulled out my personal phone so I could record. Lord Baelish got seated and looked up at me, “Ready when you are Ms. Sand.” I answered, “Recording now.” 

His eyes were shining bright as ever as he addressed the camera, “I’m doing this video to stay in touch as best I can with you all. This business would truly be nothing without the 55,000 of you that put in the work every day to make us into what we have become.”

He answered about ten employee questions ranging from the overall economy, job security and how he was staying active during the lockdown. He continued, “As you all know sales for the sex toy company we acquired last year have been through the roof. For the rest of this quarter all our profits will be donated to people that have lost their job due to the shutdown. Also, to celebrate all of our employees we have partnered with a grocery delivery company that will be delivering necessities to each of you starting next week. I’ll follow up with more details on that as I get them. Thank you all again for your hard work.” 

I stopped recording and Whitney let out a cheer from my phone. She started talking about follow ups with Lord Baelish. I packed away my stuff and then grabbed my phone once she had hung up and wiped it down. 

I heard Lord Baelish answer a call so I slipped out of the conference room and took the stairs back down to my floor. I kept myself busy by working on some dream projects I never thought I would have the time for. 

I looked at the clock and realized it was already pretty late in the day. I heated up my lunch/dinner. I wrapped up some work while I ate. I knew I should work out, but I really was not in the mood for it. I grabbed my phones and went all the way downstairs to the first floor of the building.   
We had a large room where we gave presentations and did trainings. It had two massive screens. I had hooked up my xbox to the display a few days ago. This was a gamer’s paradise, especially with the surround sound. 

I put on my head set and logged on to call of duty. I got lost in playing like I always did. I was playing with some of my friends from University. It was so nice to have a distraction from work and the bloody virus that was on the news 24/7. My team lost a round and I lost my temper, “Fucking hell Pod!! If you had covered me, we could have beat their asses. Fucking bastard!” I threw my controller in frustration. Pod quipped on the line, “Actually, technically, you’re the bastard Sand.” 

Next time I saw Podrick I was going to hit him. Hard. I retrieved my controller and turned to see Lord Baelish sitting a few rows up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is going by as slowly for them as it is for me lolol

I whipped my head set off my ears. I started, “Lord Baelish, I’m sorry.” He leaned back in the chair his eyes on me and his lips falling into a smirk. He questioned, “Sorry for what Ms. Sand?” I thought for a second, “For cusing, for using company resources to play video games…” He cut me off, “It’s fine really, you’ve been here working around the clock, I think we’ll be ok.” 

An awkward silence hung in the air. I looked down at my hands and then down at Lord Baelish, “Do you want to play with me?” His smirk grew, “Oh yes dear, I’d love to play with you.” Before I could do anything besides blush, Lord Baelish had grabbed the other controller. 

I put us in two player mode and for awhile I forgot that he was the boss or that he was freaking Petyr Baelish. I just got in the zone of the game. I definitely had a competitive streak. I had to be the best at everything. The screen lit up indicating the battery on the controllers was low. We finished the round and then I sat my controller in the charging cradle. 

I looked up at Lord Baelish, “If you want, you can put cable on.” A second later I heard Robert Baratheon’s voice on the news addressing the crisis. 

I usually only read the news twice a day. I tried not to put too much attention on it, because it could really freak me out. However, I understood that Lord Baelish needed to know what was going on in the world. 

It was theater style seating. I sat a row above Lord Baelish and a few seats down diagonally. Can you imagine if I was the one to infect the Lord Petyr Baelish? Gods. As King Robert’s press conference blared I started scrolling through my phones. Nothing like social media to distract me from the thousands dying. 

Robert’s voice cut off and they showed the hospitals in Dorne. It completely broke my heart. That was my home, those were my people and I couldn’t do a thing for them. I heard Lord Baelish call, “Aza?” I looked over at him only to realize my vision was blurred with tears. 

I dabbed at my eyes and answered, “Yes m’lord?” He looked at me thoughtfully, “It’s getting better in Dorne everyday. The worst has passed.” I nodded, “I know, it’s just, I feel like a bad person, because I’m here and I’m healthy. So many people there are ill or their loved ones are ill. I’m not better than anybody else, but here I sit while so many other people suffer.” 

He nodded, “Azalea, I understand the situation there right now is dire, but people die at their dinner tables, they die in their beds, they die squatting over their toilets. Everybody dies sooner or later. And don’t worry about your death, worry about your life. Take charge of your life for as long as it lasts.”

I smiled through my tears, “Are you always this inspirational?” He smirked, “Only during my Ted Talks.” He looked down at his watch, “Ah, I have to get back to my office. I wanted to wrap up some emails tonight.” I looked at him incredulously, “Do you ever sleep m’lord?” He stood up and began walking out, “I can sleep when I’m dead, I’ve got to make money while I’m alive.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else going crazy in quarantine? Our characters haven't started to lose it yet, but I know I am.

I woke up the next morning. I checked my work email and scrolled through my phone. The sun was barely starting to come up. I got up and made myself some tea. I took it with me up to the roof, so I could enjoy the sun coming up. 

I could see the Red Keep in the distance. I loved the history of King’s Landing, even the ugly parts of it. When I was a little girl I had dreamt of being the Queen on the Irone Throne, but then I started to get older. I learned what a bastard was and that I was one of them. 

Dorne didn’t put too much emphasis on bastards, but when I moved to King’s Landing it became very aware to me that bastards were looked down upon. Especially Dornish bastards. The rest of Westeros thought we were lust crazed fighting maniacs. I mean, it was partially true, but I thought pretty much everyone in Westeros was like that. Well maybe except Northerners. I had only met one or two, but they always seemed so reserved. 

I heard the elevator ping and saw Lord Baelish walk out in his work out clothes. By the Gods, he looked good. The grey v-neck shirt he was wearing clung to his body. I turned my gaze back to King’s Landing, instead of oogling the CEO of the company I worked for. “Good morning, Aza,” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

I turned, “Morning m’lord.” He was sitting at one of the small tables with a protein shake. He questioned, “Did you have a good night sleep?” I nodded, “I did, but are you a vampire? Seriously, when do you sleep?” He actually grinned, the first grin I had seen from him in the years I had been working here. He responded, “I’ve got much better things to do than sleep.”  
I turned, “I have no idea why you despise sleeping so much. I love a good nap.” He chuckled, “I still have no idea how the whole province of Dorne shuts down every afternoon, just so you all can nap.” I quipped, “We know how to actually enjoy life, instead of working ourselves to death.” “Says the woman working around the clock during a global pandemic,” his grey green eyes were teasing.

I responded, “Well I reckon you’ll owe me about six months off after this.” His fingers drummed on the table, “Oh really?” I shrugged, “I mean you know HR is pushing all that work life balance crap.” He drawled, “I’ll do two weeks of vacation.”

I pretended to be scandalized, “How dare you lowball me Lord Baelish? How did we go from six months to two weeks?” He took a sip of his drink, his eyes still on me, “Counter.” I huffed, “Alright, two weeks vacation and a raise.” He nodded, “Seems reasonable. What pay level are you at now and when are you do to move to the next?” I responded, “A 12 right now, Ramsey said if I performed well I’d be due a raise next year.” 

He nodded, “Alright deal, we’ll move you to a 13.” I was shocked, “M’lord I was just kidding.” He took a sip of his drink, “I never joke when it comes to money Aza.” My forehead scrunched in thought, “But why not just give me vacation then? It would work out cheaper than giving me a pay increase and I would work on my vacation anyway.” 

He answered, “That’s true, but I believe in paying for for performance. You would have been getting a raise anyway.” I rolled my eyes, “Figures.” He looked at me, “So what were you thinking about before I so rudely interrupted you?”

I looked back at the Red Keep. I spoke, “It’s silly, but when I was a little girl I always dreamt of being the Queen on the Irone Throne.” He nodded, “I think most of us have dreamt of sitting on that Throne, some of us never let go of that dream.” He was standing a good bit away from me looking at the castle. I responded, “Well you’re much closer than I am. The Kingdoms will revolt before they let a Dornish bastard on the throne.”

His eyes were gleaming, “And you think everyone will be perfectly fine with Sex Entrepreneur Petyr Baelish taking the throne?” I reasoned, “Well, you were at least born to a house even if it’s a minor one. You’re one of the richest men in Westeros. You’ll probably be the richest in a year or two. You’re a proper Lord and the Lannisters gave you Harrenhal, so you’re well on your way.” He snook his head, “That will be the day.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how our characters spend their Friday evening.

Later that afternoon I sat in my office trying to get through my day. Fridays were always the worst for me. Someone always wanted something. Ramsey wanted a weekly report every Friday afternoon, someone would call with a last minute tech issue. It made me want to bang my head against the wall. I mean it was late in the evening, couldn’t everyone fuck off?

I heard my phone buzz and glanced down at the screen. 

Lord Baelish: Ordering delivery. Dornish food. Want anything?

Of course I wanted something, I loved to eat, especially food from home. I quickly sent my order to him. Maybe this Friday wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

A little while later Lord Baelish had texted that the food arrived. My long blonde hair was piled into a bun on my head. I just couldn’t think when my hair was down. I looked kind of bummy, but what the hells. We were quarantining for maiden’s sake. 

I pushed the doors to the roof open and was so relieved to be upstairs and out of my office. The heavy spices and smells hit me. YESSS I was so ready to eat. Lord Baelish was already sitting with his food. I opened up my plate and took a deep breath inhaling the smell. I took a bite and I heard someone moan, was that me? Oh by the gods, just kill me now. 

I looked up when I heard Lord Baelish chuckling. I feigned surprise, “Are you laughing at me Lord Baelish?” He smirked, “You would think you haven’t eaten for weeks.” I responded, “I truly needed this, I was so sick of microwave meals.” He took a bite, then answered, “You know you could cook yourself something. I’m still getting groceries delivered here. You’re welcome to anything.” I scoffed at him, “I haaaate cooking. Ugh. It’s so much work just to make the meal and then you have to do like 97 dishes. I’d rather just pop something in the microwave and be done with it.” 

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Ah so the woman who works 60 hours a week won’t take 20 minutes to make herself a decent meal?” I grinned, “Absolutely not.” He shook his head, “I love cooking. Gives me time to relax. I find it soothing really.” 

My phone buzzed and I glanced down at it. 

Pod: I started a tiktok. Bet I can get more followers than you before the weekend’s up. 

Me: How much are we talking about?

Pod: 7 coins

Me: You’re on

7 coins was hardly anything, but Pod knew how competitive I was. I’d take a bet for 1 coin 

Lord Baelish had started cleaning up so I did the same. He turned to me, “I’ve got a couple more emails to send out, but want to meet me in the theatre room and we can watch a movie?” I tried to keep the surprise out of my voice and I responded, “Sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night for our characters!
> 
> Dun dun da dun dun da dunnnnn (The GOT theme is stuck in my head)

I evaluated what I would need while I waited for Lord Baelish and loaded it on a tech cart. I had loaded up a few pillows, blankets, and snacks. That should be everything. 

I hit the elevator button with my foot and then headed to the theater room. I unpacked some of my snacks. I pushed two chairs together and draped a blanket over it. 

I didn’t think Lord Baelish was coming down any time soon so I might as well beat Pod at this tiktok crap. Everyone was doing it while in quarantine, just uploading silly dances or videos. I made an account and then glanced at Pod’s first post. Him and his girlfriend Jenny had danced to Daenerys’ newest song, “Say So.” The dance seemed easy enough. 

I was about to record in the theater room, but the lighting was too dim. I finally found some good lighting in front of the elevators. I propped my phone up and practiced a few times. When I finally felt like it was good enough I played the music and hit record. I started dancing. I was almost done when I heard the elevators ping open. I really just wanted to finish so I kept going, but I stopped dead when I saw Lord Baelish’s face reflecting on my phone screen. Crap. Could the gods just strike me down here?

I turned the music off on my phone. Lord Baelish commented, “Good Evening Ms. Sand.” I tried to keep the embarrassment out of my voice, “Good evening, m’lord.” I kept my distance, but we made our way to the theatre room. I had been about to delete the video on my phone but then I realized this was exactly what would get me more followers than Podrick. Lord Baelish had sat a few rows up from where I had set up my stuff. 

I turned to him, “Lord Baelish?” His grey green eyes flicked over to me, “Yes, Ms. Sand?” “So, can I post that video I just took? You were in the last 5 seconds of it, but it’s really fucking funny and..” He waved his hand dismissively and said, “Go ahead.” Pod was about to owe me. I posted it with the comment, “Wait for it @podpayne” 

By the time I was done posting Lord Baelish was flicking through movie titles, “Anything you want to watch?” I really wished he would pick. I didn’t want him to judge me for my taste in movies. The controller was hovering over a movie, he questioned, “Want to watch The Bells? I haven’t seen it yet.” I shook my head, “Nah, hate to spoil it, but I think the writers could have done better.” He kept flicking.

He paused over another movie, “How about this one?” It was called The Viper. It was set hundreds of years ago and centered around the man my Uncle Oberyn had been named for. It told his story during medieval times and finished with his battle with the Mountain. It was one of my favorite movies. I nodded my head, “Yes please.”   
Lord Baelish started the movie and I started singing along with the opening credits, “Dun dun da dun dun da da.” I heard Lord Baelish chuckling. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I was rewarded with him rolling his eyes. I swear I had seen him be more expressive this last week than I had ever seen him.

He dimmed the lights and put the volume up. The surround sound was actually pretty decent. I was grateful for this distraction from what we were currently going through. We had finally made it to the final fight scene in the movie when the Viper fought the Mountain. I couldn’t contain myself, I said the words right a long with Oberyn, “You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!” Just when you thought the Viper was going to win, the Mountain got the advantage and gouged his eyes out. I had to turn my head away. I could never watch that part. 

The ending credits started rolling. Lord Baelish commented, “You enjoy that very much, even though the Dornish man loses.” I shrugged my shoulders, “We’re a cocky bunch, often leads to our downfall. Besides, I often want the bad guy to win in movies anyway. I’m a bit weird.” His signature smirk appeared on his face, “Explains why you work for a porn company and not a nonprofit helping homeless children.” I pretended to think, “Does it? I just thought I worked here, because you all were the only ones that would hire me even though I’ve been arrested.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Aza losing it? A whole bunch of quarantine shenanigans.

I got woken up at 6am by my phone buzzing and buzzing. For fuck’s sake, the whole site better be down. I swiped to answer and heard, “Azalea, it’s Whitney. That tiktok you posted has gone viral. It’s all over the news this morning.” For fuck’s sake. 

While Whitney was ranting at me for not letting her know I’d be posting something with Lord Baelish in it, I grabbed my personal phone and looked at it. Sure enough I had a ton of tiktok notifications. Well, at least if I got fired I’d have the 7 coins Pod owed me. 

I texted Pod- Send me my money bitch

My phone buzzed a few seconds later

Pod- I have til Sunday at midnight. 

Whitney finally gave up lecturing me and hung up. I figured I might as well get up. I clicked on the TV. Robert Baratheon’s previous press conference was playing. He was saying we would have to be quarantined for another month. I was about ready to lose my effing mind. I knew I had it a lot better than other people, but I wanted to be outside, I wanted to see my friends. I wanted to go to Dorne and see my family. As Whitney had said, my tiktok popped on screen next. I clicked the TV off. I was in a foul, foul mood. 

I was scrolling through Instagram to distract myself. I saw that Stannis’ Baratheon’s daughter had made an epic blanket fort. I could probably do that. I had only brought a couple blankets from home though. 

My mind started working. I mean we literally produced pornos. All those beds needed sheets. I thought about who I knew on the film side of the business. Oh yeah, Mirri, I had helped her with her computer enough times. She was a middle aged woman and technology didn’t come as naturally to her. 

I decided to call her, because gods knew how long she would take to answer a bloody text. She answered, “Ah hello, Aza.” I responded, “Hey Miri, do we store props in this building? I’m looking for blankets and sheets.” She thought, “Ah, check the storage areas on the south side of the 7th floor. The keys are in my desk across from the elevators.” I made note of what she said, “Oh great. Thanks Mir.” She questioned, “Why do you need these exactly?” I huffed, “I’m gonna make a blanket fort to keep me occupied so I don’t lose my mind.” She laughed, “Oh yes, sounds like exactly something a sane person would do.” 

I put on clean comfy clothes, just a sweatshirt and some joggers. I put on a thick pair of socks and set off to locate some blankets. I padded down the stairs and popped out on the seventh floor. I found Mirri’s desk and the keys that she had promised. I had no way of know which way south was so I just walked around the floor until I was stopped by a door that said props. Jackpot. 

I unlocked the door and went in. There were rows and rows of cabinets, curiosity got the better of me. I opened a drawer and inside were clear boxes labeled with dildos, buttplugs, nipple clamps. My Gods. I hurriedly closed the cabinet. Most days I forgot I worked at the biggest company in the sex industry. My job didn’t really involve that, unless there was an issue with camera equipment or uploading a video or one of the porn sites. 

Hopefully, I could find these sheets without mentally scarring myself. As I kept opening cabinets I learned the meaning of the saying curiosity killed the cat. There were so many weird costumes, ropes, whips. I wasn’t a particularly religious person, but I might need to pray to all the Seven Gods after this. I found some pretty string lights and grabbed them. Finally, I found sheets. I grabbed as many as I could and made my way back upstairs. 

I had decided to make my fort in the IT conference room. How was I bloody going to do this? I needed a ladder and a staple gun. Luckily, I was 95% sure my admin Dinah, had a staple gun in her desk. I popped open her drawers and there it was. I thought about where a bloody ladder would be. Ah yes, the janitor’s closet. Luckily for me it was unlocked. I was a pretty short person, but with sheer will I dragged the ladder in the conference room. 

I was already bloody tired and I hadn’t even got anything done yet. I set up the ladder and then got started. I successfully did not staple my finger. I draped a couple sheets across the ceiling, so it felt like I was actually in a tent. I hooked the string lights up. I rolled the chairs out of the room and dragged the conference table out. Then I drug over my air mattress, pillows and blankets. It had actually turned out pretty decently. 

I checked my phone by the time I was done. It was already evening. Gods, had my stupid fort really taken all day? I shook my head. I needed a shower, I had worked up quite a sweat. I scrolled through my text notifications. 

Pod- Check tiktok. 

I opened the app and went to his account. He had posted a new video. He was in front of the Red Keep dancing to Yara Greyjoy’s newest song “Savage.” The video kept going and Tyrion and Jaime Lannister popped up on the wall behind him in the background dancing too. It already had a couple hundred thousand views. Pod had interned for Tyrion and was now working for Jaime, but I hadn’t expected this. 

I shot off a text to Pod- You’re a right cunt.

I went and showered. I put on some yoga pants and a tank top. I somehow needed to top Pod. I took a half hour and learned the dance. An idea came to me. I went up to the roof and sure enough Lord Baelish was there. He was leaning back with his legs propped up on another chair. He was just wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and black athletic shorts. 

I sat down, “Lord Baelish, can I ask you for a favor?” His eyes were on me. I continued, “So can you help me film another tiktok?” His smile almost reached his eyes. He drawled, “Sure, I’m sure Whitney’s not losing her mind as it is.” I talked Lord Baelish through what I was thinking and he agreed. 

We went down to the gym. I started the music and started recording. We both started jogging on our treadmills, except when we got to the chorus I started dancing and Lord Baelish kept jogging, as I finished he shot me a disdainful look. It was perfect and we had gotten it in one shot. I hurriedly uploaded it. 

I looked up from my phone when I heard Lord Baelish’s voice, “So you’re doing all of this just to win seven coins from one of your friends? Why seven?” I shrugged, “Me and Pod always do stupid bets. He knows I’ll fall for anything because I’m so bloody competitive.” Lord Baelish responded, “You should at least have some standards. I don’t make a wager unless I know I’ll win and starting bets are usually at about a million coins.” 

I put my nose up in the air and repeated him in a mocking tone, “I don’t make a bet for less than a million coins.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying have some standards.” We both started walking towards the stairs. I popped off at my floor. “Thanks for the help m'lord.” He kept walking up, “Anytime, Aza.”


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up Sunday morning in my conference room/tent a little more relaxed. It had helped that I had separated my sleep space from my work space. I glanced at my phone and saw all the missed calls and texts from Whitney. I would get back to those later. 

I tried thinking about what I wanted to do today. I went and worked for a bit. Just answered some emails while I ate my breakfast. I did some yoga after. I was being weirdly productive today. 

I looked over at the view of King’s Landing from my office. It was nice and sunny out. Being from Dorne, I had always been drawn to the sun. It made me happy to lay out and be outside. I decided that’s what I would do. I put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and headed up to the roof. I sat on one chair and drug the other one over to prop my feet up. All I needed was an alcoholic beverage and I could pretend I was back in Dorne. I popped in my headphones and picked up reading my book. It was about the most violent fights that had transpired between politicians in King’s Landing. 

I groggily opened my eyes a little while later. Ew. I had drool coming out the side of my mouth. I wiped it up and looked up when a shadow was cast over me. Sure enough, there was Lord Baelish. Gorgeous as ever in his workout clothes. I took my headphones out. He turned to me, “Aza, have you heard a word I said?”

I scrunched my face in thought. He reiterated, “I just sent you the link to order groceries. Order what you like and they’ll be delivered in a few hours.” I opened my phone and followed the link. I added my usual food: instant ramen, mac and cheese, poptarts, etc. I glanced up at him a few minutes later and commented, “All done.” I watched him scroll through his phone. He had such nice hands. Like who has sexy hands? They looked strong and I loved the rings he wore. 

Lord Baelish started talking and it pulled me out of my thoughts, “Aza, you eat like a thirteen-year-old.” I huffed, “It’s not my fault cooking is terrible.” His signature smirk appeared, “I’ll give you a cooking lesson once the groceries get here. You’ll see it’s not that bad.” I huffed, “Fine. Don’t blame me when I burn your whole building down.” 

Lord Baelish sat a couple tables down from me. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He always looked put together. All the damn time. He probably wasn’t even human. Right now sitting in his work out clothes, he still looked like the CEO that he was. His hair was a bit longer than I had ever seen it, but it’s not like he could run out and get it trimmed. It was still perfectly done and pushed out of his face. His goatee was starting to turn into a fuller beard, but I actually quite liked it. His aviator sunglasses covered his eyes. 

I turned back to my book and kept reading. I was glad Lord Baelish wasn’t trying to make conversation. It always put me on edge. I always felt like he had an ulterior motive, even if he was asking a perfectly innocent question. I glanced over and he was reading the newspaper and drinking his protein shake. We sat like that in silence for some time. I finally decided to get up and shower. I had begun to sweat from my time in the sun. 

I left Lord Baelish and cleaned up. I looked at myself in the mirror in the locker room. I didn’t think I was terrible to look at, but I certainly didn’t have the looks of the noble ladies. Cersei, Ellaria, Margaery Sansa- they were all insanely tall and thin and gorgeous. I on the other hand was short and curvy. I put on some underwear and a sports bra. If Lord Baelish wasn’t around, I wouldn’t be wearing a bra at all. I put on some yoga pants and a tank top.

I decided to braid my hair instead of putting it in a messy bun. I started the tedious task of brushing it out. I had always been made fun of growing up for my light hair. In Dorne, everyone had dark hair and bronze skin. I had my father’s dark skin, but my mother’s golden hair. She had immigrated to Dorne from the Westernlands. Dorne was too perfect for her. She was able to overindulge in all her vices until it killed her. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Stranger that my mom might finally be at peace. I finished off my braid and headed upstairs. 

I checked my phone and Pod had messaged me that he had uploaded another fucking tiktok. This time him and the Lannisters were taking shots while singing the Rains of Castamere. He was so bloody annoying and cocky. 

My phone lit up with a text from Lord Baelish- Groceries are here. Meet me in the test kitchens. 

Since when did we have test kitchens? What was this “Iron Chef”? I called Lord Baelish. He answered in his usual gravely voice, “Hello.” I answered, “Hi, I had no idea we even had test kitchens.” I heard the grin in his voice, “Well sure where do you think we make recipes for edible lube and panties? They’re to the left on the fourth floor.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cooking lesson with Lord Baelish.

I popped open the door and crossed the fourth floor and sure enough I found a set of doors that said test kitchens. I walked in and there were about 4 kitchen islands. The back wall was lined with refrigerators. 

Lord Baelish glanced up at me, “We’re going to be making beef and broccoli.” I was caught off guard, he remembered that’s what I ordered from the Dornish restaurant. I hurriedly washed my hands. I sat at the island across from his, “You’re quite serious about this.” 

He motioned, “The first thing we’re going to do is cut the meat to bite size pieces. I nodded, “Sounds simple enough. Hey, can I stream this live? I still have a bet to win.” He nodded. I turned on the tiktok live stream and set my phone pointing at him. No one needed to see what I was doing. I unpackaged the meat on my counter and chopped it to what my interpretation of what bite size pieces were. I looked up at him, beaming with pride, “All done.”

He grinned, “See, it’s not so bad. Now grab a bowl and mix together some soy sauce, chicken stock, chicken stock and honey.” I got the bowl and pulled out the ingredients. I glanced up at him, “Umm, so how much is some?” He shrugged nonchalantly, “Probably less than a cup. Then add about a tablespoon of brown sugar and corn starch.” I groaned, the nerd in me wanted exact precise measurements, not his willy-nilly approximations. 

I looked at him and tried to glimpse at what he was doing. His eyes caught mine, “Just drizzle some olive oil and put the pan on a medium heat.” I rolled my eyes, what the hell was a drizzle? I coated the pan and turned the cooktop on. I saw Lord Baelish add his steak to the pan so I did too. He did seem more relaxed cooking, he didn’t look like he was thinking as hard. It came so naturally to him. 

He flipped his steak, so I did too. Even though it took me a few tries to flip mine over. This was going better than I thought. I hadn’t started anything on fire yet. I heard his pan sizzle and looked up. He had added broccoli and was pouring the sauce on. I grabbed mine and did the same. This was it, I was cooking something! I glanced up as Lord Baelish was stirring his pan. I could see his forearm muscle flex as he pushed the food around. I heard my pan sizzling loudly and rushed to stir everything. 

Lord Baelish scooped some of his onto a plate and said, “That’s it. You’re a professional chef now.” I grabbed my phone and stopped recording. There were a couple thousand people that had tuned in. I had to have beaten Podrick by now. I scooped some of my beef and broccoli onto my plate. I peaked into the grocery bag and saw a bottle of wine. I pulled it out and indicated to Lord Baelish, “Is this for me?” He nodded, “Yeah, got one for myself too. Can’t have Dornish food without Dornish wine and I’ve got a lovely Dornish lady to keep me company.”

I rolled my eyes at him. I poured myself a glass of wine and looked at the label. I almost spit it back out. I stuttered, “Lord Baelish this is the most expensive wine in Dorne!” He actually had the audacity to chuckle at me! He held his glass up and simply said, “Cheers.” 

I took a picture of my food and sent it to my little brother. He would never believe that I had actually cooked something. Meanwhile, Lord Baelish turned on the news and Robert Baratheon was droning on about being in quarantine for at least another month. His health advisor or whatever he was, Qyburn, was nodding next to him. 

I got up and started washing my dishes. I shook my head, “Can’t believe we have to be cooped up another bloody month.” Lord Baelish questioned, “Am I such bad company?” I shrugged, “Eh, you’re not the worst I suppose.” He was almost genuinely smiling, “I’ll remember that.” 

Lord Baelish shook his head as he was finishing up washing dishes. He started, “I don’t remember the last time, I’ve had my hair this long. It’s starting to annoy me.” I commented, “I can loan you some of my headbands, you could look like a footballer. Ohhh, or do a man bun.” He smiled again, “It’s not quite that long yet. Do you think you would be able to give it a trim?”

I think my mouth was hanging open in shock. I started, “So m’lord, all due respect, I will not cut your hair. It will turn out terribly and you will fire me.” He leaned against the counter, “Aza, I can’t fire you for a bad haircut.” I turned and looked at him incredulously, “Lord Baelish, your hair is something you are very well known for. Do you know how many women will kill me if I fuck it up?” He admonished me, “Aza, no one’s gonna see me for a month, by then it’ll be grown back.” I groaned and leaned my head on the cool granite of the counter, “Fine, but if it comes out terribly it’s all your fault.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay posting! 
> 
> Do you like this as a fluff piece or should it get a bit darker? Let me know.

A few days later I stood looking in the men’s restroom mirror. Lord Baelish was sitting in a chair in front of me. He had wrapped a towel around his shoulders. I could not believe I was doing this. I had been begging Lord Baelish just to leave his hair alone, but he was having none of it. According to him, he had been getting his haircut done regularly for years and apparently a pandemic was not going to stop him. 

Lord Baelish had reasoned that we both had kept away from each other for at least two and a half weeks. The Citadel had recommended quarantining for two weeks, so it should be okay for us to be in closer proximity for a haircut. 

I was sweating profusely. My hands were shaking. I think I was going to wretch. I think the last time I was this nervous was when I had interviewed to work at Baelish Enterprises. Lord Baelish held up the clippers that had just been delivered and I took them from him. I guess this was it. I said a quick prayer to the Smith that I wouldn’t completely fuck this up. 

I clipped up his longer hair on top to get it out of the way. I took a deep breath. I had watched a couple YouTube videos and read a few articles. His hair smelled good. Gods, pull it together Sand. Focus. 

This was not going to be Lord Baelish’s normal haircut. I did not have the skillset for that. I was just trimming the sides and taking a little length off the top. I took another deep breath and started the clippers and I began. I was using the 2mm attachment. A little length was coming off. I kept methodically going around his head. This was actually almost relaxing if I didn’t focus on the fact that this was Lord Baelish and his sleek haircut was iconic. 

I looked in the mirror. Lord Baelish’s eyes met mine. He commented, “I think a bit shorter. Try the 1mm attachment.” I stepped to the counter and switched out the attachments. Lord Baelish had turned his head back and forth inspecting my work. He smirked at me, “See, so far so good.” I rolled my eyes. 

I started again methodically going around his head. More hair was coming off now. I then extremely carefully cleaned up his neckline and around his ears. I didn’t want to go too intense around his neckline. I wasn’t trying to do a line up or anything. I held up a mirror so he could see the back of his hair. He commented, “Ah, I already feel like a new man.” I looked up hopefully, “Can I stop now then?” He dismissed me, “Absolutely not. I need length off the top.”  
I huffed. I unclipped his longer top hair that was usually neatly parted to the left. He hadn’t gelled it down today so it was actually wavy and going in different directions. I giggled. He looked adorable and disheveled. He rolled his eyes, “See this is exactly why I need it cut.”

I grabbed the spray bottle and wet down his hair. Then I combed it out. This seemed almost intimate. After not being near another person for almost three weeks it felt very strange to be almost having a close connection with another person. I remembered my YouTube training and started from the back of Lord Baelish’s salt and pepper hair. I was tentatively trimming. I was by no means looking to take off a lot of length. It probably took much longer than a normal hair cut, but I was finally done. 

I looked at Lord Baelish in the mirror, “I think that’s about it. Anything you want me to do?” He got up and looked in the mirror and ran his hands through it. “No, this is absolutely perfect, you have no idea how much better I feel.” Thank the Gods that was over. I started cleaning up, but Lord Baelish shooed me along, “You’ve done enough Aza, thank you.” 

I walked out and heard my phone ringing. I sat near one of the chairs near the elevators and answered a Facetime call from my dad. He was sitting on one of the patios in Sunspear. I greeted him, “Dad, how are you?” He smiled, “I’m doing fine Aza. How are you?” “I nodded, “Doing alright. How are Uncle Oberyn and Trystane?” My father looked tired, “They are in a separate wing from me since I’m more susceptible.” I nodded. I had been texting Trystane and he had let me know that it had been awhile since he had been near Dad. 

My dad continued, “Aza I called you because I have gotten with the lawyers about legitimizing you.” I rolled my eyes. Dad and I had gone back and forth on this for years. I spoke, “Dad, Trystane should be your heir. He’ll be very good at it.” My father looked tired, “Aza you can be a Martell and I will make it clear that Trystane is still my heir if that’s what you wish. My family, myself, the world has treated you poorly because you didn’t have the right last name. Let me make it up to you.” 

I conceded, “Dad, do whatever you think is best. I trust you, just don’t do anything out of guilt.” He switched topics, “And how is Lord Baelish doing? I don’t like that it’s just the two of you there.” I laughed, “Dad you act like he’s the villain in a movie and I’m the young innocent maiden.” My father commented, “I never liked him.” I rolled my eyes, “Well he treats me decently enough and I would probably be dead on the streets if he didn’t employ me. Dad, I’m healthy. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” 

He smiled “I know, but I’m your father. I’ll always worry.” I responded, “I love you Dad.” “Love you too sweetheart. Take care.”

I laid back in the chair I was sitting in. I loved my family. We had had a rough go of it, but I was in a good place with all of them now, except fucking Ellaria, but she was a witch and she could burn for all I cared. 

I facetimed my little brother. He answered smiling as always, “Azaaaa!! How are you?” I smiled at him, “I’m just fine. I just got off the phone with Dad.” Trystane went out onto his patio and started frantically waving at Dad, flipping the camera so I could see. Trystane spoke to me, “I usually yell at Dad from here, but you know Dad, I can’t hear him from there.” 

A fair blonde appeared next to Trystane. I greeted her, “Hey Myrcella, how are you?” “Oh Aza, I’m fine. How are you?” I repeated the same answer I gave my dad, “I’m doing fine. Just wanted to check in on you guys.” Trystane popped back in, “We’ve got a bit more studying to do. We’ll call you later Aza. Love you!” I said my goodbyes and hung up. 

My Dad and Trystane were alike in so many ways. They were thoughtful, soft spoken, level headed. I had come out much more like my Uncle. I had his best traits and his worst. I was smart, friendly, generally easy going, but I was also hot headed, brash, cocky on occasion. I think that made Ellaria hate me even more. That I was more like her lover than any of her daughters ever were. 

Lord Baelish’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts, “What’s got you scowling so?” I shook my head, “Just thinking about my family.” Lord Baelish questioned, “And how are they?” I shrugged, “Seem to be doing fine.” Lord Baelish continued to probe, “So why the scowling face?” I turned to him, “Do you ever just let anything go, m’lord?” He sat down next to me, “Not when I have a feeling it’s important.”

I rolled my eyes. “I was just thinking about Ellaria.” He continued, “She’s quite beautiful. Are you two not close?” I laughed, “I think we’re as close as her and Cersei are.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm starting to take longer between chapters. I'll try to be better. 
> 
> Also, the novel Lord Baelish reads from is inspired from a novel Blanche was reading on the Golden Girls.

I woke up the next morning. I scrolled through my phone. Pod had finally sent me my 7 dragons. I bounded up and stretched. It was finally Friday morning. Not that that meant much any more. Every day seemed to blur together.

I made some tea and sat down at my desk. Fridays were still fucking awful. Didn’t anyone understand that there was a pandemic going on? Nooo, they still wanted reports and data. “Aza, can you fix this?” “Aza, how do I video chat with a contractor again?” “Aza, did you get a chance to email so and so?” I was completely ready to pull my hair out by the time lunch came around. 

I grabbed my food and headed up to the roof. I was having a frustrating day. My phone was ringing as I sat eating. People could wait fucking 20 minutes. I stabbed at my microwave pasta angrily. I heard the elevators ping and Lord Baelish stepped out onto the roof. He was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. It didn’t matter that I had seen him repeatedly in some version of this ensemble. He still looked delicious. 

I was surprised when he sat down next to me with his food. I forgot we really didn’t need to keep our distance anymore. He questioned, “Having a bad day?” I answered, “Just frustrated with everyone today. I always seem to get slammed on Fridays.” He nodded, “Everyone’s trying to get their act together so they can tell me how productive they were on Monday.” I rolled my eyes, “Figures it’s your fault.” He chuckled, “I’ll try to think of a way to make it up to you.” 

I leaned back in my chair, “And how is your day going m’lord?” His signature smirk appeared, “It’s going quite well actually. Whitney and I came up with a little PR stunt that I think is going to go over very well.” I raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” He nodded, “I’ll actually need your help with it this evening.” I sarcastically answered, “Oh, its fine Lord Baelish. I don’t mind running the IT department and being your communications assistant and being your hair dresser. It’s no problem at all really.” He almost broke out into a grin, “I knew I could count on you Ms. Sand, pardon me I have to take this call.” I shook my head as he stepped away to answer his phone. 

I got back to my office and already had several missed calls from Whitney. I rung her back. She answered, “Hey Azalea, we’re doing this thing tonight and I’m going to need your help.” I probed, “What are you doing exactly?” I could almost hear how proud she was over the phone, “You know how celebrities have been reading children’s books to keep them entertained? We’re going to have Lord Baelish do a dirty book reading for adults!” I was shocked, “No way! How did you get him to agree to that?” She shook her head, “I have no idea. I posted about it online and people are losing their minds. I’m having them vote for which book they want him to read now.” 

Whitney questioned, “We’re also going to be doing a huge giveaway and I wanted to check with you that the website could handle it.” I responded, “Well, it’s just going to have to. I’ll advise some of my team to get ready and do additional checks.” Her cheery voice responded, “Oh, this is going to go so well.” 

I laid my head on the desk after I had told my team we would be working staggered shifts throughout the night to keep the website up and running. It still might crash anyway. Fucking hell. I hated Fridays. 

Later that evening, I made my way up to Lord Baelish’s office. I was just wearing a sweatshirt and some athletic shorts. Naturally, my hair was up on top of my head. His door was open so I poked my head in, but didn’t see him anywhere. We were supposed to start streaming in about a half hour so I figured I better get set up. I think this was my first time in here. His office was completely clean. It looked like no one had ever worked in here. In contrast, my office downstairs looked like a homeless person had been living in it. 

The view of King’s Landing was identical to the rooftop. You could see the Keep in the distance. Viewers tonight wouldn’t get to see it though due to the reflection from the floor to ceiling windows. He had a massive desk and leather chair. Directly across from it was a couch and a coffee table. Closer to the door was a small conference table and some book cases. I pulled out my phones and my laptops.   
Lord Baelish walked in and I fought my hardest not to drool at the sight of him. He was wearing an all black suit with a black button down underneath. The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, some of his chest hair was peaking out of the top. He spun around and said, “How do I look?” I commented, “Oh just lovely. I didn’t realize I was so underdressed.” Smug bastard that he was his smirk was out in full force, “You have a natural beauty. I’m a bit older, I’ve got to work harder at it.” I rolled my eyes as he continued, “Whitney and I thought it might keep people interested if you know what I mean.” 

I swallowed and tried to concentrate. When was the last time I had even masturbated? I hadn’t been recently because it seemed wrong to do it at work. Lord Baelish’s voice broke me out of my thoughts, “Aza, do you think I should sit at my desk or somewhere else?” I thought. “Pull your chair to the side. We’ll keep your desk in the background. It makes you look authoritative, but creates an intimate setting.” Lord Baelish’s eyes caught mine and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, “Is that what you crave Aza, authority and intimacy?” 

For once in my life, the Gods were on my side as my phone started to ring. I hurriedly answered Whitney. I got my phone set up on a tripod and had it open to our Instagram page ready to stream. Lord Baelish sat and had the book in his lap. I sat behind the camera and looked up at him, “Ready?” He nodded and I hit the go live button. 

Lord Baelish started, “Good evening everyone. I heard that everyone was getting quite horny in quarantine, so I thought I would help everyone out. You all voted and tonight I will be reading a segment from Two Kings. It’s an erotic novel set in medieval times. If you want your own copy you can order it from our website. Now, let’s get started.”

I watched his hands flip and open the book. They were so large and the rings shone in the light of the room. He took a sip of wine and began, “Robb grabbed him. Jon could feel his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of his ass. His heart was pounding, his loins on fire. As Robb spun him around, his tunic ripped open. Jon melted into his arms, faint now with the animal musk of him…”

Lord Baelish continued to read, but I was hardly focusing. His voice was like warm honey, deep and rich. His voice made me hornier than a porn ever had. I wiggled in my seat to try to ease the feeling between my legs. I pressed my thighs together hoping it would go away. I glanced at my phone. We had a couple million people watching. 

Finally, Lord Baelish wrapped up. “That’s all I’m going to read for tonight. If you’re curious to see where the story ends, please order yourself a copy. Also, I understand people are ordering vibrators from stores and those stores really need to focus on getting out essential supplies. However, we’re hoping to lighten that load. We will be giving away free vibrators for the next 24 hours. Simply go to our website and you’ll be directed to a page to enter your shipping information.” He reached behind him and opened a desk drawer and held up three vibrators. “We understand everyone has different needs so we’ll be giving away different sizes. I hope you all have a very good evening. I know I did.” He winked and I hit the stop recording button on my phone. 

I was in utter shock. Lord Baelish, the CEO of my company was sitting in front of me with three vibrators.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamier. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I'm writing and posting as I go. 
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

Was it suddenly hot in here? Lord Baelish turned to me waving a vibrator, “Do you need one of these?” He was grinning from ear to ear like a cat that ate the canary. I stood up and started packing up my stuff, “No, I don’t use those.” 

Fucking hell. I needed to think before I spoke. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, “Never?” I shrugged my shoulders, “Just wasn’t my thing.” I started glancing towards the door. I had the urge to get away from him as quickly as possible. It felt like this was a trap that I had fallen in perfectly. Lord Baelish shrugged his jacket off and started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He commented, “Going so soon? Stay with me and have a glass of wine dear.”

I dropped my bag and sat on the couch. I took a large gulp of the glass of Dornish red that was offered to me. I looked out at King’s Landing. I usually felt out of place. I wasn’t Dornish enough, but I also wasn’t Western enough. I was an outsider in my own family. I hadn’t grown up in King’s Landing. I had spent my teenage years as a criminal. Now, here I was, in a fucking sweatshirt and shorts, drinking wine with one of the most successful men in the Seven Kingdoms. I took another gulp for good measure. 

Lord Baelish questioned me, “Aza?” For some reason I had a pit in the feeling of my stomach. Surely I had been with Lord Baelish for a month, but this felt different. Too close, too intimate, too much. I put down my glass of wine and looked at him. He leaned forward, both of his hands holding my face. His lips were on mine. Soft, warm. I closed my eyes. 

He overwhelmed my senses. He tasted like the wine we were drinking, he smelled woodsy, but also fresh. I kissed him back, I might never get the chance to again. When he felt me respond he pulled me into his lap. 

I felt something under me and rolled my hips against it. Oh. It was him. I pressed myself harder against his bulge, rubbing myself back and forth on it. I kept rocking and closed my eyes. I shuddered as I found the perfect angle to press my clit against him. I felt his large hands holding onto my sides, keeping me grounded to him. The cool metal of his rings pressed into my flesh. 

His right hand slid up under my sweatshirt. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so he was able to directly grab my tit. It felt so good. I kept grinding my hips into his seeking my pleasure. He brushed his thumb against my nipple and I was so close. The cold metal of his ring making me shudder as he gently pulled my nipple. 

“Do you want to cum Azalea?” I nodded my head yes. He pinched my nipple and it made me open my eyes and look at him. “Azalea, I expect you to answer me.” He sounded so calm, so in control. As if I wasn’t grinding against his bulge with everything I had. I bit my lip, trying to concentrate, trying to articulate what I wanted. 

He pulled me down and spoke directly in my ear, “Azalea do you want to cum?” I put my hands on the back of the couch to steady myself. I moaned, “Please Lord Baelish.” My hips continuing to rock, so close. He smirked and if I wasn’t so desperate to cum I would slap it off his smug face. 

He questioned, “Please what Azalea?” One of his hands curled in my hair, his other hand left my tit. I suddenly felt him sharply spank my ass. That was it for me. I bounced against him, “Please Lord Baelish, I want to cum. I really really want to cum please.” He responded, “Cum sweet girl, since you asked so nicely.” I shuddered and fell against him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut >.<

I sat up and tried to get my bearings of where I was. My eyes struggled to adjust in the dark. I saw the view of King’s Landing. It was dark out, but the buildings lit up the night sky. I heard a faint noise and turned. Lord Baelish was sitting working at his computer. The blue light from the screen reflected off his face. He was twirling a pen between his fingers, “Ah, good to see you’ve recovered.”

I responded groggily, “Don’t you ever sleep?” He shrugged, “I had some things to take care of.” We stayed quiet a pause and I remembered how we had gotten to this point. I was so embarrassed. I threw the blanket off of me and stood up. Lord Baelish questioned, “It’s 2am Aza, where are you off to?” I mumbled, “I’m heading to bed.” I wasn’t facing him, but I heard the smirk in his voice, “Leaving so soon? Just going to use me and leave me like all the other girls.”

I turned and faced him. I rolled my eyes, I nervously fidgeted with my sweatshirt sleeves. I looked up and he was standing in front of me. He pulled me into him. My head reached the middle of his chest. He put his arms around my shoulders. It felt awkward but I put my arms around his waist. He always smelt so damn good. I heard his voice in my ear, “Lay back down, I’ll join you.” 

I laid back down on the couch which had been folded out into a bed. Lord Baelish settled in next to me. I looked over at him from my side, he had put a hand behind his head and was using the other one to scroll through his phone. I peaked at him from behind the covers, trying to stifle a yawn, “Seriously, when do you sleep?” He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. “I’ll sleep in a bit. Just want to send a few emails out.” I snuggled further in the blanket and soon enough I was back asleep. 

I wiggled trying to get further in the blankets and felt something rub against my ass. I tried again and felt the same hardness. I wasn’t quite awake yet, but I slowly started to register what that was. I looked down and noticed a large hand with several rings was holding me. I heard Lord Baelish’s voice a tad more gravely than usual, “Keep doing that and we’re going to have a problem Azalea.” 

I rolled over and took him in, his hair was actually mussed, which I had never seen in my life. The sun was just starting to come up. One of his hands pushed some hair out of my face, he pulled me into him, “Good morning.” I mumbled my response into his chest. I tried to get comfortable. I moved my knee up slightly and I felt his hardness again. I rubbed my knee again and sure enough it was him. 

I reached my hand down feeling him over his shorts. It was longer than what I had had before, but that really wasn’t saying much. I decided to pay him back for yesterday and put my hand down his shorts. He looked at me, “Aza, you don’t have to.” 

I swiped my thumb and felt precum on his tip. I rubbed it in, used it to make it easier for me to stroke him. I sat up, this might be my only chance to see his cock and I wanted a good look. I continued to stroke him up and down and felt his warm cock hardening. I moved the blanket out of the way and wiggled his shorts down with my other hand. There it was in all it’s glory. 

It was uncut and my hand barely wrapped around it, but I did have pretty small hands. I kept watching him, I had never seen a cock as pretty as his. His balls were large and smooth. I rubbed them with my other hand. I dared not to even look up at him as I continued exploring. I saw another drop of precum oozing out of the tip. I’m not sure what possessed me, but I stuck my tongue out and licked it. 

I kept my hand rubbing his balls and licked him up and down like a lollipop. I got up the nerve and took just the tip in my mouth. I used my other hand to pump his base. I started getting braver and took more of him in my mouth. I gagged as I hit my limit. I pulled back and tried again, but I still couldn’t fit the last bit. 

I pulled off when I realized I wasn’t breathing as well as I needed to be. I continued stroking his cock that was now covered in my spit. As I caught my breath, I leaned down and sucked one of his balls in my mouth as I kept pumping him. One of his hands curled in the hair at the nape of my neck. I was stroking him faster and harder. I looked up at him as he spoke, “Aza, move I’m about to finish.” With that I swallowed him again and felt his cock spurt cum down my throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

I finished swallowing and decided to make my exit stage left immediately. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I had pushed his door open and heard Lord Baelish call, “Meet me for breakfast in the kitchens when you’re ready dear.” I nodded my head and left. 

I could still taste his cum in my mouth as I walked down the stairs. I dumped my stuff in my office and put my phones on the charger. I looked at my clothes and I had a desire to actually be cute. I had pretty much been dressing like a homeless person. I hadn’t really brought any cute clothes with me. I thought I would be on my own. 

Oh, it was pointless. Lord Baelish was just playing with me because he was bored and I was literally the only person here. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the shower. I loved the feeling of being clean. I brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of leggings and a tank top. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin actually looked pretty good since I had started doing a skin care routine. I braided my hair into two pigtails and decided to go get some breakfast. I grabbed my phones and headed to the test kitchens. I walked in and I could already smell eggs cooking. I could stare at Petyr Baelish every day for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. 

I sat at the counter across from him and studied him. He briefly raised his eyes at me, “Is an omelette alright with you?” I grinned “That sounds amazing. I’m starving.” He raised an eyebrow at me. He always looked so perfectly put together. His hair was back in place. He was wearing a black v-neck with black sweats. He had a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder. It was hard to believe he was a mere mortal sometimes. 

A few minutes later he set my omelette down in front of me and started making his own. I took a bite and closed my eyes, “This is soooo good.” He placed his omelette on his plate and stood across from me eating, “Did you enjoy yourself last night Azalea?” Gods, why would the floor never swallow me when I needed it to. I looked up at him, “I mean obviously I did.” Smug bastard, his smirk spread across his face. 

I heard the news in the background, Qyburn was announcing they were extending quarantine another bloody mouth. I stabbed my omelette, “For fucks sake! People just need to stay in the damn house and stop spreading this.” Lord Baelish looked at me, “You would think you were being imprisoned with the worst man alive.” I rolled my eyes, “Summer is here. I want to be outside. I want to go to the beach. I want to tan and dress in cute outfits and go to parties. I hated all that stuff before, but I’ll never take it for granted again.” 

He shook his head at me, “Aza, you can still go outside. Robert closed the beaches, but you can still walk around. We’re only a block from the bay.” I moaned, “I know, but it’s not the same. I want the real summer. By the time this ends, winter will come again.” 

He grabbed both of our plates and started washing them. He looked at me thoughtfully, “Well, why don’t we go for a walk? Someone seems to be a bit antsy. We can stop at the market too and pick up a few things.” I stood up and stretched, “That sounds awesome.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Disney references, because why not?

I felt like a puppy that was finally being taken out for a walk. I was practically bouncing with excitement waiting for Lord Baelish. He handed me a mask and a few pairs of gloves. We suited up and then we were outside. 

I was glad I had worn my sunglasses. The bright sun was already blazing down on King’s Landing. I actually skipped a bit ahead of Lord Baelish. I waved to a few children who were out on their balconies. I turned around to see that Lord Baelish was a few paces behind me. We kept walking until we reached the walkway near Blackwater Bay. I wasn’t sure why it was called that, today the water was a clear green-blue. 

I climbed up on the low brick wall that ran along the walkway and started walking on it like a balance beam. It almost felt like I was home. Lord Baelish was walking beside me on the sidewalk. I swung around a lamppost and kept walking. This was the emptiest I had ever seen King’s Landing and the best it had ever smelt. 

A cop car pulled up beside us and rolled the window down. I immediately recognized the officers even though they were wearing masks. Officer Trant bellowed, “The beach is fucking closed, get a move on.” I hopped down, “Oh fuck off Trant, we were just walking.” I felt Lord Baelish’s hand grab my elbow. He spoke, “We were just heading to get groceries officers, have a pleasant day.” Satisfied they rolled up their window and moved along. 

I grumbled, “We weren’t even on the beach.” Lord Baelish admonished me, “The man is just doing his job Aza.” I kept pouting, “Trant’s always been a right cunt.” I could hear the smile in Lord Baelish’s voice, “Come on Azalea, you had your fun. Let’s get to the market.” Soon enough I forgot about Trant and started bounding ahead. 

It was a small market not too far from the building. I was surprised there were actually quite a few people there. I grabbed a basket and figured I would get my usual snacks. I looked behind me to see Lord Baelish talking to one of the store managers. I shrugged and went on my way. I picked up some make up and hair supplies as if I was capable of impressing Petyr Baelish. After I had successfully loaded up on the necessary snacks and candies, I went to look for Lord Baelish. His basket looked much different than mine. He actually had a food for a well rounded diet in his. 

When we were both ready we got in the line which was surprisingly long. Store clerks kept telling us to stay 2 meters apart from each other. I stood on my tip toes to try to see what the bloody hell was taking so long. For some reason they only had one register open. I leaned my head back and rocked back and forth on my feet. Patience had never been one of my virtues. We finally made it up to the counter. The clerk rung up all my things and then said, “Ma’am a kind samaritan has paid for your groceries today. Don’t worry.” 

I grabbed my bags and waited for Lord Baelish. I overheard some people outside talking, “I can’t believe someone is paying for groceries.” An older woman was actually tearing up. Lord Baelish stepped out and we started walking back. After a few minutes I spoke, “That was very kind of you m’lord.” He shrugged, “I’m not always the schemer everyone thinks I am.” We kept walking for a few moments in silence. He continued, “Seems like you’ve been happy being outside. You’ve been prancing around like one of those cartoon princesses.” I laughed, Lord Baelish was right. 

I decided to take advantage of the empty cobblestone streets. There were some high rises in King’s Landing, but a lot of the city still looked like a backdrop to a fairy tale. I skipped ahead and started belting out a song from one of my favorite princess movies, “I want adventure in the great wild somewhere. I want it more than I can tell.” I stood in the middle of the street singing and swinging my groceries around, “And for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they’ve got planned.” 

I heard Lord Baelish call with laughter in his voice, “Come on Princess, let’s go.” I followed him back into the Baelish Enterprises building.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken me forever. This chapter is aaaalll sex.

We had disinfected all of our groceries and Lord Baelish was cooking something for dinner. Whatever it was it smelled divine. I was sitting at one of the countertops pretending to work on my laptop, but the view in front of me had me quite distracted. 

How did Lord Baelish get better looking after being locked inside for a month? He was wearing his usual black v-neck and some black joggers. I watched his arm muscle flex as he moved the frying pan. Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

Lord Baelish put a pasta dish and a large glass of wine in front of me. He murmured, “I’d hate to interrupt your very productive work, but let’s go eat on the roof yeah?” I rolled my eyes, of course he knew I wasn’t focusing. I grabbed my items and followed him to the elevator. We popped out on the roof and had a seat. This had been a very pretty day. The sun was setting and it cast a pink glow against the Keep. I would never get tired of looking at that castle. 

I glanced at Lord Baelish, “Thank you for dinner and for getting me out of here. I really thought I was starting to lose it.” He took a sip of wine, “I consider it an investment. Without you, my business would be in shambles.” I grinned as I took another bite, “Ah yes, Petyr Baelish, always the astute businessman.” 

His eyes got that look of mischief that was absolutely my favorite. His hand grazed my elbow, “I am not always focused on business, I occasionally partake in certain pleasures.” I raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to be shocked. I shook my head, “Lord Baelish! I can’t believe you of all people, enjoy pleasure.” He was almost grinning, but not quite. His hand dropped to my thigh, “Really Aza? After the things we’ve done?”

I took another sip of wine, “I have no idea what you speak of Lord Baelish.” He pulled my chair over so I was directly in front of him. The same glimmer was still in his eye. I got up, “Well, I guess I’ll take our dishes downstairs.” He caught my wrist and pulled me in his lap before I could walk off. 

I moved putting each of my legs on the sides of his lap. My crotch was directly over his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked down at him. He looked more like a regular person than the Lord Baelish I was used to seeing. This man had a few grey hairs and stubble, but it didn’t make him any less attractive. I could sit like this for the rest of my life. 

I leaned down and kissed him gently. His lips tasted just like the wine we were drinking. This felt slow and different from any other time I had kissed somebody. His hand reached up and cupped my face as our kiss deepened. We had started slow, but soon enough it felt like I couldn’t get enough. I was rubbing my body harder down on to him looking for any kind of friction. 

He broke our kiss, “Stand up.” I got my bearings and stood up. He immediately followed pressing me to lie on my back on a nearby table. He grabbed the tops of my shorts and pulled them down. The lower half of me exposed. I shuddered as I felt the air hit my extremely wet pussy. 

I felt his large fingers rubbing me. My hips bucked trying to get more friction. I felt one of his large rings graze my clit and I was practically losing it. I was definitely losing it. I hadn’t realized it, but I was mumbling, “Please, please, please Lord Baelish.” 

It took me a minute, but I realized he was no longer touching me. I sat up, dazed. Each of his hands was on my thighs. His left thumb caressing the skin so close to my sweet spot. His eyes met mine, “Please what Azalea?” I leaned my head back, trying to remember how to form words. I spoke quietly, “Fuck me.” I could still feel Lord Baelish’s hand stroking my thigh, “I’m sorry Azalea, I couldn’t quite hear what you said.” 

I made eye contact with him, “Please fuck me Lord Baelish, please.” I hated the whining tone in my voice. His eyebrow arched, “Azalea, you want me to fuck you right here? Why anybody could see you.” His thumb pressed against my clit and I sure as shit did not give a crap who saw us. I begged, “Please Lord Baelish just fuck me, please please please please please.” 

I opened my eyes when I heard him moving. He had taken his cock out of his pants and was rolling a condom down over it. Smug bastard, he had planned this. I spread my legs wider, anticipating him. He rubbed his cock up and down my slit, coating it in my juices. 

I felt him pressing into me. I took a deep breath. I always struggled with this part. I got so anxious I ended up clenching my vagina, which wouldn’t allow my partner to enter. I took another deep breath. He was slowly sliding into me. Filling me up. 

I opened my eyes looking at his face. He had a controlled look as always, while I was a mess underneath him. His thumb rubbed my clit and I spread my legs wider allowing him to bury himself fully inside of me. 

He stayed there for a moment. I moved my hips to indicate that I was ready. I felt stretched and full and I wanted more. I moved my hips again, being greedy and seeking my own pleasure. The fingers of his other hand dug into my hip. I could feel his large rings pressing into me. He chided me, “Now, now, Azalea, you have to say what you want.”

I let out a huff of frustration. How was he doing this to me now, in this situation? Aggravating bastard. I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him into me. I rolled my hips again. I let out a sigh, “I, want you, to fuck me, hard and fast. Right now.” I snapped my pelvis down seeking more friction. 

That fucking smile spread over his face. He leaned down, almost laying over me. His arms were on either side of my head. He slid in and out of me torturously slowly. He pushed my thighs down, so I was fully open to him. He started speeding up filling me up with every single thrust. 

I heard someone moaning like a porn star. Realization dawned on me, it was obviously me. I felt the pressure of him inside of me and it felt so good. I had never felt anything like this. I felt myself getting close. His pelvis rubbed against my clit as he filled me over and over and that was it. I felt my pussy clamp down around him as I came. 

I came to a few moments later. I raised my head wondering why he had stopped. He was standing over me, his large condom covered member in his hand. The wheels in my head were struggling to turn. I had to tell him what I wanted. I sat up completely and climbed off the table. 

I stood holding onto the table trying to get myself together. I pointed to the nearest chair, “Sit.” He sat down, his greyish green eyes on me. I pushed out of my head who he was, all that mattered right now was that we both kept fucking. I climbed onto his lap. My thighs on either side of his legs. 

I lowered myself, feeling him enter me from this new position. I sunk all the way down, until he was completely inside me again. I hadn’t had much experience on top and it was suddenly dawning on me. Oh well, I guess now was the time to learn. I brought myself half way up and then slowly lowered myself. 

It felt good and different from when he had been on top. I rolled my hips forward as I came up the next time and it felt perfect. I got into a rhythm bouncing up and down on his hardness, getting closer to my next release. 

I felt one of his hands on my hips and the other stroked my ass. Feeling the coldness of his rings turned me on like nothing else had in this world. I started bouncing faster wanting more from him. My shirt covered breasts were bouncing in his face. 

Unexpectedly, his hand connected with my ass and that was all I needed to send me over the edge. His arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him. He drove into me a few more times and then I felt him shudder into me. 

He abruptly stood up. Swiftly depositing me on the table. I looked up at the night sky as I tried to catch my breath. Had it already gotten dark out? I felt his fingers on my legs. He put my bottoms back in place. I just laid there not ready to move. 

He rubbed right underneath my breast, “C’mon Azalea, you can’t sleep on the table. Your back will kill you.” I brought my head up, “Oh so now all of a sudden you care for my back? I don’t think laying across a table for the last hour has done anything good for it.”

He pulled me so I was sitting up. He leaned his head near mine, “Well, my apologies my lady. I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you with a massage for your sore back.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff because well why not?

I had spent most of my day working. All I knew was that it was a weekday and that I should indeed be working. All the days were blurring together especially since I worked on weekends. It was getting more and more difficult to keep track of the days. How long had we even been in here now? I avoided looking at my calendar so I wouldn’t get too depressed. 

I cracked my neck. I had been sitting at my desk too long. I got up and looked out the window. It was still a bright and sunny day outside, but the streets were eerily empty. I scrolled through my calendar. I didn’t have any meetings the rest of the day. 

I could go out for a walk or something. I kept thinking. I saw our empty parking garage across the street and I suddenly had an idea. I changed into shorts in a tank top. I threw my hair in a ponytail, slathered some sun screen on and grabbed my sunglasses. I ran down stairs and broke into the prop closet and dug out a football. 

I jogged down the stairs and popped out into the lobby. This was the best idea I had in awhile. I crossed the street and walked to the top of our parking deck. I put some music on my phone and then I started playing. I’d kick the ball at the wall and the wall would bounce it back to me. 

I remembered playing football on the streets in Dorne and how much I had loved it. I lightly kicked the ball onto my knee, juggling it back and forth. I bounced it up to my head and then kicked it back at the wall. The ball bounced back to me and I dribbled it up and down the empty parking garage. 

I had been playing for a while when I noticed Lord Baelish sitting up on one of the edges of the parking garage. He looked good in just a black tshirt and shorts. I jogged over to him and glanced up, “Shouldn’t you be working?” He held his shiny rolex out to me and answered, “It’s past quitting time and I’m the boss. I can slack off if I want to.” I outright laughed at him, “You’ve never slacked off a day in your life. Even if it seemed like you were, you were still accomplishing something on your agenda.”

I freaking loved when he almost grinned. It sent tingles right down to my cunt. He looked down at me, “You know me better than I thought.” I shrugged and started lightly dribbling the ball between my feet. He jumped down and kicked the ball through my legs and started running towards the other end of the parking lot with it. 

I stood there for a minute wondering what the hell happened. Where in the fuck was the Petyr Baelish I had known? The one that dressed in thousand dollar suits and intimidated the crap out of everyone that dared encounter him. I shook my head and chased after him. 

I bumped him with my hip and kicked the ball away from him. He looked at me over the tops of his sunglasses, “Oh so we’re playing like that now?” I shrugged and kept dribbling the ball. He jogged over and fully lifted me and put me down to the side. He kicked the ball and it knocked into the wall. I pulled an imaginary red card from my pocket and started flailing it around. “Penalty! That’s definitely a penalty!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a lot of smut.

I sat at my desk. Why did Fridays always drag on? Frustrated, I got up to stretch. I walked around the office for a bit. When I sat back at my desk I noticed a missed video call from Ros. What on earth could she want from me? She usually only talked to me if Ramsey hadn’t done something for Lord Baelish. 

Baelish had fucked me a few days ago, you think he could ask me for things himself, instead of using his assistant. Annoyed, I hit redial to call Ros. Her face filled my screen. She answered, “Hey Azalea, how are you?” I answered, “Doing good. How are you?” She responded, “Oh just fine, I was just calling to see how you and Lord Baelish are doing.” I chewed my lip, “I think he’s doing fine? You know him better than I do.”

Ros nodded, “Yeah that’s why I’m calling. He seems...different than usual. Almost happy.” I let out a laugh, “It’s so weird seeing him emote.” She cracked a big grin, “Ok, so I’m not imagining it!” I shook my head, “I’ve no idea what’s gotten into him.” She was still laughing, “Well, I think it’s you to be quite honest. He’s mentioned you a few times.” I rolled my eyes, “Oh I doubt it.” 

Ros drummed her fingers on her keyboard, “So, do you like him as more than a coworker?” I scoffed at her, “Ros, I’ve had a crush on him since I hit puberty, just like every girl my age, but come on. This is just whatever it is. When we get out of here we go back to our normal lives.” Ros took a breath, “Look, don’t say anything to him, but he’s had a rough go of it, I can’t stand to see him hurt again.”

I paused for a second and then answered her, “Alright Ros, I’m probably going to quit when this is all over.” Her eyebrows shot up, “Azalea, why? Lord Baelish thinks the world of you. I think he’s going to give you Ramsey’s job pretty soon.” I held my head in my hands, “I think I’m just ready for something new and everyone would think the promotion would just be because I’ve slept with him.” 

Ros let out a sigh, “I think you should reconsider Azalea. Half the people in King’s landing get their promotions by sleeping with someone.” I laughed, “I think my mind’s made up, but don’t you dare tell Baelish.” She smiled, “Fine, fine. I won't.. Alright, Aza, I appreciate the call. Just had to check in.” I smiled at her, “He’s lucky he has you Ros.” She grinned, “I know.” We both hung up the call. 

Huh. Well that was not what I had expected. As usual for a friday afternoon, I was still getting bombarded with emails. I grabbed my laptop and decided to go bother the man that was causing my large workload. I took the elevator up to his floor and stepped out. I poked my head in his office, but he wasn’t there. Next, I peeked in the conference room and found him.

He had giant papers stuck to the wall with chicken scratch all over them. I pulled out a chair and plopped down, opening my laptop. As I started going through my emails he glanced over at me, “Azalea, what a pleasure. To what do I owe this visit?” I glared at him, “It’s Friday afternoon and everyone on your lead team is asking me for some shit to present to you on Monday.”

He grinned, “I like Lead Team on Mondays. It’s good to have our leadership team all focused at the beginning of the week.” I huffed, “Nevermind the minions like me, who would actually like to relax on a Friday afternoon.” He turned, leaning on the table, “Aza, would you like me to move our leadership team meeting to Tuesday, to suit your schedule?” I grinned cheekily, “Actually, if you could do Wednesdays, that would be great. Then I could take long weekends and take off Mondays and Fridays if I wanted to.” 

He shook his head, “Your generation has no work ethic, I swear.” I waved my hand, “Um hello? I’ve been working for you nonstop for like the last 400 days. You could be a little appreciative.” He grinned, “I thought I had already been showing you how appreciative I was.” I looked at him innocently, “You could do a little more I think.”

He had walked around the table. He spun my chair around so I was facing him. He was about to say something, but his phone went off. He muttered, “Shit, I forgot I had a conference call.” He leaned over me and dialed in on the conference phone. He sat down next to me as everyone on the call introduced themselves. It was some of our finance team going over the week's numbers with Baelish. How dull. 

I rolled my eyes and went back to my emails, when suddenly, an idea came to me. I pretended to be focused on my emails even though I was decidedly not. Our VP of finance was droning on and on. I started absentmindedly rubbing Lord Baelish’s arm. He was questioning why we were being charged more for our raw goods. 

I dropped my hand in his lap, still keeping my eyes on my computer screen. I stroked his thigh up and down. Each time I inched my fingers closer to where I knew his bulge would be. Suddenly my fingers ran up against the side of it. It didn’t feel like he was all the way hard yet, I would have to fix that. I started stroking his bulge through his pants. 

He was starting to harden more, but I was starting to lose my patience. I barely had any to begin with. I leaned over so I could have better access. I was able to fully palm him through his pants. I was facing him now, but his eyes were still on the conference phone. I liked a challenge. 

I got down on my knees and spun his chair so he was directly in front of me. He was still looking at the phone and peppering the team with questions. Bastard. I got in between his legs. I reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. He was definitely fully hard now. I noticed a bit of precum oozing out of the tip. I bent down and slurped the head of his cock into my mouth. 

The phone wasn’t on mute, so I was going to have to try to be quiet about this. It wasn’t until now that I realized how noisy a blowjob was. I usually spit and slobbered to lube up a cock, but that would be too noisy. I slowly bobbed my head up and down testing how much noise that would make. I continued to take him all the way slowly. So far so good. 

I sped up a little bit, but had to slow back down. I could faintly hear the sounds of my lips suctioning around his cock. I rubbed his balls in my hand. At least that was quiet. One of his hands came down and twirled a lock of my ponytail as he continued with his call. As the head of his cock hit the back of my throat I sucked harder, but that made a sucking noise. I pulled off a bit and paused listening to see if anyone commented on it. 

When I didn’t hear anyone question any random noises, I continued bobbing up and down. I backed all the way off after a while to give my jaw a break. I glanced up at his cock. I actually liked looking at it. A lot of girls didn’t like how cocks looked and I was usually one of them, but his was nice. It was long and thick, smooth and straight. 

I closed my fist around his cock and languidly started stroking him up and down. I actually got more turned on watching my hand stroke him. I looked up at him. Smug bastard was still on the phone as if nothing was happening. That just wouldn’t do. 

I started stroking him faster, but his spit covered cock made a squishy noise as my hand stroked him. I paused again to see if anyone picked up on it. The conversation continued and so I decided on what to do next. I stood up and wiggled out of my shorts and took my shirt off. I sat back in my chair facing him in my black cotton bra and grey panties. 

I rubbed my nails up and down my panties where my slit was covered. I could already feel that my panties were damp. With my other hand, I pulled one of my tits out. Feeling it. Grabbing my nipple and pulling slightly. I put one of my legs up on the table so I could spread my legs wider. Fuck did Baelish look good. I loved the grey in his hair. The 5 o’clock shadow on his face. 

I used my nail to rub my clit through my underwear. I bit my lip to keep in my moan. I stuck my hand in my pants and dragged my index finger up and down my soaking wet slit. I couldn’t take this anymore. I pulled my bra over my head shimmied out of my panties. I needed to get his attention. I thought for a minute and then I quietly climbed on the table. I laid down on my back my legs bent at my knees. 

I closed my eyes and went back to rubbing my pussy. I didn’t want to put a finger in, not yet. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I rubbed my palm against my clit and hips started to roll seeking the pleasure. I heard a click and turned. Lord Baelish had stood up and I saw the red light flickering on the phone indicating that it had been muted.

I felt Lord Baelish’s large hands wrap around my thighs, his rings pressing into me. He pulled me down to the edge of the table. I looked up at him. I was already out of breath. His eyes were on mine. His mouth almost in his signature smirk. With no warning I felt him push his cock all the way inside of me. 

I squirmed trying to get adjusted. He didn’t miss a beat. He started pumping into me giving me exactly what I had been craving this whole time. I let out a small moan. Lord Baelish draped my leg over his shoulder hitting me at a different angle. I wrapped my other leg around him trying to pull him further into me. 

He paused for a second. I was trying to figure out what he was doing, but my mind was in a fog. His cock was still inside of me, but he had leaned over and unmuted the phone. He spoke, “Yes, yes the numbers sound fine to me. Go ahead with the deal.” I tried to catch my breath while he kept talking. I experimentally rotated my hips, eager for us to continue fucking. He gripped my hip tightly to keep me still and shot me a look. 

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, pouting. Lord Baelish spoke, “Send me over the contract so I can see the fine print.” His hand dipped down and strummed my clit. I bit the back of my hand to keep from making any noise. I looked at his face and there was that fucking smirk. He languidly rubbed my soaking cunt. 

Finally, people started saying goodbye and hanging up. He hung up the phone and then pressed the button again to be sure he was no longer connected. I shook my hips eager for us to continue, but his cock had softened slightly. 

He ran his hand up my thigh, rubbing where my leg connected to my hip, “Azalea, I believe this is the first time I’ve seen you fully nude.” I responded, “Looks the same as all the other girls you fuck, can we keep going now?”

He looked up at me, his eyebrow raised, “A bit in a rush, aren’t we?” I nodded my head vigorously. I tried to move his hand back to my pussy, but he pulled away. He spoke, “Turn over dear.” I rolled my eyes, but turned over on my stomach. I felt him pull my hips down to the edge of the table, my legs hanging off the end. I put my tip toes on the floor to steady myself. 

I felt each of his hands come up and palm one of my ass cheeks. He was massaging them. I don’t think I ever felt more self conscious in my life. I turned my head over my shoulder to try to catch a glimpse of him. I questioned, “Can we get on with it already?” I bounced on my toes in impatience. He lightly slapped my ass cheek, “Has anyone ever told you you’re impatient?” I retorted, “Has anyone ever told you you’re insufferable?”

I felt his hands fall off of me as he said, “Well if that’s how you feel, I suppose there’s no need for us to continue.” I swung my legs in frustration, “No, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He smacked my ass and I could feel the laughter in his voice, “Yes you did, but apology accepted.” He nudged my legs wider with his feet. I felt him rubbing his hardness up and down my slit. 

I couldn’t wait any longer, I would surely go mad. As soon as I felt his head at my entrance I sunk down onto his cock. I arched my back looking over my shoulder at what I could see of him. He leaned over me as he started rocking into me, “Is this what you wanted Azalea? Is this what you needed? My cock inside of you?” I could feel his goatee on my ear. Nothing got me hotter than his voice. I nodded my head yes, just enjoying the feel of him stretching me and filling me.   
He sat down in the chair behind him, pulling me with him. I leaned down and put my hands on the floor, so my bum was fully against his lap as he continued to pump into me. Before I knew it, I had found my bliss and felt myself clenching around his cock. 

He quickly pulled out of me and I felt his warm seed spray on my ass. He spoke, “Wait one second.” Well, this was a very awkward position to wait in. I felt him using a cloth to wipe away his cum. He tapped my ass lightly, “Alright, good to go dear.” I stood up and had to lean against the table to catch my breath. He was still sitting in the chair shirtless. I saw his shirt tossed to the side with his cum stained on it. He raised his eyebrow at me and questioned, “Shower?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm taking forever to post.

Today was one of my least favorite day’s, Fool’s Day. I hated it. Traditionally people played jokes on each other, but I think due to the quarantine everyone had an unspoken agreement not to celebrate today. 

I sipped my tea and started going through my emails. As I was sifting through, it occurred to me I hadn’t heard from my friend Chris in a long time. We had a complicated relationship, but we were good friends. As I had grown older I had cut my circle of friends to about three people that I actually talked to on a somewhat regular basis. 

Chris and I used to talk 24 hours a day every day. He had recently started dating a really lovely girl, so I had backed off. We hadn’t been talking as much, but still checking in regularly or sending each other memes at least. When was the last time I had heard from him? 

It had been towards the beginning of quarantine, he had been snapchatting me about his struggle to find toilet paper. That had probably been about a month ago. I picked up my phone and opened up his facebook. The first post I noticed was someone with a Gofund me to donate to his family. That was odd. 

I clicked the link and scrolled down. It said “In Loving Memory of Chris Sand. He lost his battle with the virus. Please donate to his family during this difficult time if you are able.” This was an awful, tasteless prank. I kept scrolling, there were hundreds of comments of people saying how much they missed him. Oh gods. This was real. 

I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. How could he be gone? He had just turned 30 last month. I felt like I was gasping for air. I tried to go back to my work emails. I tried to focus, but I just couldn’t. My best friend was gone. Even though we hadn’t talked as much, he was still the person I told everything to. 

I unlocked my phone and hit dial. Uncle Oberyn didn’t answer. I called my brother. Trystane answered, “Hey Aza, what’s up?” I tried to speak, but the words were caught in my throat. My brother spoke again, “Aza, you there?” I answered him, “You remember my friend Chris?”   
My brother answered, “Oh yeah. How’s he doing?” I sobbed, “He’s dead. He had the virus and now he’s dead.” My brother took a deep breath, “Shit Aza, I’m so sorry. It’ll be ok.” I took a shaky breath as my brother continued to murmur words of encouragement. We hung up a while later. 

I went back to staring at my work emails. My phone was ringing. I answered my dad’s phone call in a haze. I was just still in shock and disbelief. Part of me still wanted to believe it was a joke. The next person to call was my Uncle Oberyn. Everyone had tried to comfort me, but no one really seemed to understand my pain. 

I decided to give up on work. I cancelled my meetings for the rest of the day. I went and laid down in my tent that was still up in the conference room. I huddled into a little ball on my air mattress. Maybe this was just a nightmare and I would wake up soon. 

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn’t. My mind was going too fast. What was the last thing I had said to him? What was the last thing we talked about? I texted our mutual friend Jio. We shared memories we both had of Chris and he told me more of what happened. That Chris hadn’t shown symptoms until a few days before he had passed, no one was expecting it. It finally started to feel more real. 

I don’t know how long I laid there, twirling my phone in my hands. I watched the sun set lower and lower over King’s Landing. I didn’t feel like moving.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little nugget.

When I opened my eyes, almost everything was black and then I felt someone shaking my shoulder. “Aza.” I rolled over to see Lord Baelish. Well, it was so dark I could smell him more than see him. How did he always smell so damn good?

I sat up trying to clear my head. Then it all came flooding back to me, losing Chris. I swallowed trying to remain calm. I took a deep breath and focused back on Lord Baelish. It was still so weird to me seeing him like a normal person. His hair wasn’t gelled back, it was just pushed to the side. He looked almost boyish and younger. 

He questioned me, “When was the last time you ate?” I scrunched my head in thought. Did I eat breakfast today? I mumbled, “Dunno, not really hungry.” He laid down next to me. I studied his face for a few minutes to try and figure out what he wanted. I gave up, he was just staring off into the darkness. 

I wiggled in closer to him and rested my head on his chest. We hadn’t really cuddled. I wasn’t much of a cuddly type. I assumed he wasn’t either. Hell, a month ago, I assumed he didn’t have human emotions. He wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed. I could hear his heart beating and feel his chest move up and down. 

I felt his finger tips brush up and down my arm. I finally was starting to feel comforted. I didn’t want people’s empty words. It just bloody pissed me off. My dad saying he was in a better place now. Chris wasn’t in a better place. He was thirty years old for Stranger’s sake. He was just beginning his life. He had wanted a family so badly and now he would never have it. 

I heard a soft, “Hey,” Lord Baelish was interrupting my thoughts. I picked at the blanket and responded, “What?” His fingers were still rubbing up and down my arm, “Want to talk about it?” I murmured, “Not yet.” I felt his finger twirl some of my hair. I let out another breath to try to settle down again. 

I felt his head rest on top of mine and closed my eyes. I was about ready to fall asleep when I felt his nose nuzzle my hair and heard him sniff. I looked up at him, “Did you just sniff my hair?” I could see his eyes glimmer, “Hey, you smelled me earlier.” I laid back down against him, not acknowledging that I had been caught. 

It felt wrong and confusing to feel happiness, guilt and grief all at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a hot mess and it's all over the place, but that's just the way it is sometimes.

It was Friday again, so I was agitated again. A stupid ding dong in sales had asked for my help on a project at the last minute. How come I always had to scramble because people couldn’t plan ahead? I was rubbing my temple when I heard my phone buzz. It kept insistently buzzing. I scrunched my head, the number was unknown so I let it keep ringing. 

Finally as it continued to ring, I answered with the intent of hanging up immediately. Then I heard a familiar voice, “Azalea fookin’ Sand, been awhile since we chatted deary.” I didn’t miss a beat, “That would be on account of you leaving me high and dry in a jail cell remember?” My former boss drawled, “Look dear, no need to hold grudges. Besides, I’ve got a job for ya. You’ll be shitting gold for the rest of your life.”

I wasn’t particularly needing for coin, but my curiosity had been piqued. I encouraged him, “Go on.” He spoke, “Need your help with a drive thru. Some of my guys are already working as security there. Just need someone to deal with the security system.” A drive thru was what we had called a bank heist. This was actually the perfect time to do one. Most places were down to minimum staff and weren’t allowing customers in. 

I knew against my better judgement I shouldn’t do this. I was gainfully employed. I should hang up on Bronn, but what’s life without a little fun? I questioned him, “Where you thinking of hitting up?” He responded, “The big one, in Braavos.” I was in shock when I said, “You can’t be serious.” This nincompoop was thinking of robbing the Iron Bank. THE IRON BANK for fuck’s sake. 

Bronn had always been a wild card. I had enjoyed working for him, but this was insane. I heard his raspy voice on the other end, “Look Sand, at the end of next week my guys are all going to be working the same security shift. No outsiders. If you do what I need you to do we stroll in and stroll out in ten minutes flat, no one the wiser.” I finished, “And I end up in a jail cell again, fuck off Bronn.” 

He lamented, “Deary, you wouldn’t even have to leave where you’re at. You’ve got to be better at this by now. It’s been years.” The logical side of my brain was telling me this was a terrible idea, but the computer geek in me was already going 100 miles a minute. This would be the biggest challenge of my career. The Iron Bank would have the most secure system in the Known world. 

I must have been silent for too long. Bronn’s voice called out, “You there deary?” I spoke, “Yeah, I’m here.” The line was silent for a minute. Bronn spoke, “You in or what? You’re the best there is. Can’t do this without you.” I knew better. I so knew better, but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, “I’m in.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story is so chaotic and I post sporadically, but ya know 2020's a shit show and I'm just doing the best I can.

It was Friday morning. I had just finished a job interview with the Iron Bank. They coincidentally had an opening for an IT manager, so I submitted a resume under a different name. Before my interview I had run to the prop department and grabbed a wig and some “professional” clothes. Mind you porn professional clothes weren’t very professional. 

I took off the suit jacket that I was wearing. I was positive it was about 98% polyester. I unbuttoned the white blouse I had been wearing that was so tight it was basically strangling my boobs. I threw on a big muscle tank and settled back down at my desk. 

I rubbed my forehead as I digested everything from the interview. I had peppered them with questions about what security software they had which they had coyly avoided answering. However, they had used their own software to do the video chat, so I would use that link to get in later. 

I popped my emails back open and tried to focus on my work for the day. As usual, I was slammed, so the day went by pretty quickly. As it neared evening, the burner phone I had picked up a few days ago started pinging. Things were going to plan, but I had a feeling I was going to end up in a jail cell again. We were fucking morons for thinking we were smarter than the most secure bank in the Known World. Fuck me. 

I had been off mentally since Chris had passed and so I don’t think Lord Baelish noticed that I had been more off the last week. I mean he saw and noticed everything, but hopefully he didn’t know exactly why. 

Later that evening, I was still in my office, laptop in my lap. Lord Baelish had been wrapped up most of the day in conference calls and hadn’t missed me yet. My phone buzzed and that was my cue to get to work. I cracked my knuckles and got to it. 

Approximately seven and a half minutes later it was done. I was a nervous wreck, but it seemed like we had actually fucking done it. My share was in a large duffle bag on a boat on the way to King’s Landing. I padded upstairs and poked my head into Lord Baelish’s conference room. I could hear voices on the speaker phone. Gods, he was still in calls. He nodded when we made eye contact, but then went back to pacing the room. 

I went back downstairs into the women’s locker room and showered. As the hot water fell down my back I felt the stress of the day pouring off of me. I had been to jail once, I could make it if I went back again, but I was taking Bronn with me if I went down this time. 

My mind felt clearer and calmer. I lathered my body. It had been awhile since we had had sex. I had pulled away from Lord Baelish. It was highly unusual for me to not be in the mood, but my libido had been low the last few weeks. I thought about him in that conference room and then my mind turned to the things we had done in that room. Him fucking me on the table and on the chair, being on my knees for him. I rubbed my tit softly and pulled at my nipple. 

I let my other hand run down to my pussy. I ran my fingers up and down my folds, teasing myself. I shivered when the side of my hand brushed against my clit. I continued teasing my folds. I had fantasized about him like this since I was a teenager and the sex had lived up to my wildest fantasies. 

I finally allowed my finger inside of myself even though I should have just gone upstairs and begged for his cock. My pussy was trying to get adjusted to my finger after not having anything inside of it for some weeks. I twisted my nipple slightly, craving Lord Baelish’s larger callused hands. My thumb brushed my clit again and it sent me over the edge.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chaos is a ladder"- God making 2020
> 
> Sooo I'm just doing what I've been doing, writing whatever I feel like and going from there. We'll see more of P-Baezy in the next chapter. I promise. Also sorry for the sporadic posting, but just like everyone else I'm doing my best to survive the revolution and a pandemic. I live in Florida so as you can imagine things aren't going particularly well here. SOS

Now that I was finally clean and had taken the edge off, it was time for me to go collect payment. I threw on black bike shorts and a black hoodie. I went back upstairs and leaned against Baelish’s door. He was still on conference calls. I felt bad for him, but it was a prime distraction that would allow me to take care of my business. 

It was late at night. I put on a black ball cap and a black cloth mask. If I got stopped I would just say I was picking something up from my apartment. I stepped out into the night and was met by the typical mugginess of King’s Landing. 

I had barely stepped outside when I noticed the chaos. There were people everywhere protesting. I could hear the chants, “No justice, no peace!” 

Well, I would have to figure this out later, but this gave me the exact cover I needed. Now I wouldn’t look the least bit suspicious at this time of night. 

I weaved my way in and out of the chaos as I headed to the docks. I saw a group of people start looting. The King’s guard were beating them bloody trying to control the group. I kept my head down and kept moving. As my boss said, “Chaos is a ladder,” and you can bet your ass I was climbing it tonight. 

I finally made it to the docks. I crouched in the darkness looking for the boat I needed. I strolled on to the dock and was tossed a duffle bag. The boat promptly backed out into the water. 

I slung the heavy bag over my shoulder. I could count it when I was safely back in my office. I cut through the alleyways I knew so well. I caught glimpses of the King’s Guard just ruthlessly beating the crap out of people. I saw a group of young kids being hauled off to jail. I knew what it was like to sit in those dark cells. Sure you were supposed to get one phone call, but the opportunity to make that call could come days later. 

I abruptly changed direction. I paused for a moment in the alley. I stuffed as much coin as I could into my bra, panties, and pockets. I made it out front of the King’s Landing Police Station. I stood next to a boy a few years younger than me watching the protests erupt in front of us. I asked, “What’s going on?” He looked at me like I was stupid, “A girl from Naath, Missandei, was killed by the King’s Guard. Fucking idiots raided the wrong home and shot her in her sleep. We’ve had enough.” 

I walked through the crowd and I recognized a young cop trying to keep the crowd out of the station. The gods were on my side tonight, if it had been any of the others I would probably have been arrested on sight. I pushed my way through and spoke, “Officer Waters, Lord Baelish would like to pay bail for as many people as possible.” I briefly flashed him my work badge with the mockingbird logo. People knew better than to question what Lord Baelish did with his money. 

The poor kid motioned for another rookie cop to hold back the crowd while he led me into the station. The average amount for bail was 200 coins. The officer and an overwhelmed secretary started processing payments and let me know I was free to go. I turned on my heel and walked as calmly as I could through the front door and into the night. 

I walked back into our building and hurried back to my office. I put all the coins I had left on me in the bottom drawer of my desk. I propped open my laptop and opened up our security system. I erased my swipe ins and outs from the building. I wrote over the camera footage of me leaving with footage from last night. I just updated the time stamps with today’s date. I went to my air mattress and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


End file.
